Phoenix
by phoenixvaliant
Summary: Phoenix Valiant; ex sword swallower and fire breather from the humanoid-inhabited planet of Lorine. She's soon sold to the prince of all Saiyans, Trunks, after his father, King Vegeta, kills his former concubine. Will she submit to the gentle prince?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hiya. This idea has been plaguing my mind for some time. I've read all those B/V stories where Bulma becomes a slave to Vegeta and yada yada yada. I love them, I do. But my favorite character by far has always been Trunks. So, I wondered what would happen if Trunks had been born as a result of one of these B/V slave pairings. I also really wanted a story with a badass chick character. Give me your thoughts, yeah?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Nor do I happen to own any affiliated ideas, characters, etc.

* * *

><p>Entry Number 1<p>

Year 18 of the Saiyan reign

My name is Phoenix Valiant. At least, that's what my stage name was. Wait, not stage like poles and heels. Well, there were heels, but thick leather ones, not skimpy stilettos. I mean, I was fully clothed at all times!

Delete! Delete!

...Stupid voice journals. Pick up every word, can't delete. Let me start over.

My real name is Avelyn. I was born for a purpose, I'm sure. Though I'm not entirely sure _this,_ meaning where I am now in a concubine training academy, was it. Yeah, I didn't think it was a justifiable place of real existence either. But I'm most definitely in one. Young girls from all over the known universes are brought here to be taught in the ways of pleasing their future masters. After all, concubines to royalty and other high-ranking officials are just below the status of a wife. At least, that's what we were told. In truth, me and all the other girls here are being primped and trained to be well-educated whores.

I was born and left on a street on my home planet of Lorine. A kind woman by the name of Victoria found me and took me to her home. I was raised amongst people who were widely known as carneys or sideshow freaks seeing as how my adopted mother, or Auntie as I called her, was their cook and nurse. I quickly learned that I had to earn my stay at the carnival in that rundown city. I was not given a second chance just to be a child: I had to work. So, I was trained to become a sword and fire swallower, explaining my stage name.

Life was good with the carnival. It was, for the most part, ignored by the Saiyans who had taken over control after the defeat of Frieza. We were untouched by the war currently being waged with Cooler. Though the majority of the planet's inhabitants were picked up as slaves: Mostly forced whores to keep the Saiyan armies happy; after all, humanoid-inhabited planets such as Lorine where difficult to come by. But who would want to fuck a bunch of freaks, right?

I was surrounded by good people. Cutthroat, thieving people, but they were loyal. There was an unspoken law that you never crossed one of the other carneys. We looked out for each other and, once you earned your keep, it was yours. I was the lowest in the rankings, being the newest and most normal looking member. Unlike the majority of the bunch with extra appendages(or lack thereof), twisted features, or other oddities, I was a normal five foot seven red-head with big green eyes and a wonder of a body.

Modest, aren't I?

So, it was no surprise that one night after a show I was picked up by a couple of slave traders, right? And King Vegeta's and Prince Trunks's preferences for brightly-colored toys landed me here was also no surprise, correct? Well, Prince Trunks's preference at least. Rumor has it that the ole king hadn't taken another plaything since his blue-toned beauty from Earth birthed him a strong Halfling son. If the boy had been a weakling, no doubt he and his mother would've been axed as unfortunate events. But no, the prince was indeed quite strong and, so I've heard, quite handsome. I was told he was who you wanted to be sold to. He was gentle to his women, the other girls whispered. And Saiyans weren't famous for being kind. They were known throughout the galaxy as savages and lived up to that reputation.

So I'm being trained to be his personal plaything. If I were in fact sold to royal slavery that would be my future. If not, I'd be presented to members of the royal court and then guard and then army and then, if still not sold, pretty much given away to some whorehouse on an unnamed planet.

What a life.

End Entry Number 1.

Avelyn sighed and closed the metal cover on her black market, smuggled purchase. She made sure the lock was secure on the high tech journal and stuffed it under all the things in the trunk at the base of her bed. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door and, after rearranging her thin silk robe over her even thinner silk nightgown, opened the door with slightly trembling hands. Who could be calling on her at this hour? She'd been there not two months but already knew that there was no visiting after hours.

"Avelyn!" exclaimed a dark-haired girl in a hushed tone as she rushed into the red-head's room. Avelyn sighed and shut the door.

"What do you want, Ishane?" she asked the girl who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly. Since day one, Ishane had been by her side at this hellish place. They were both continuously in trouble for speaking out or acting wildly, but what else could be expected from two girls from Lorine? It was a rather wild planet in itself.

"Did you hear?"

Avelyn was positive that if the girl didn't calm down, she was going to suffer from some sort of fit. Ishane took the other girl's silence as a negative and continued.

"They're coming in two weeks!"

Avelyn drew a blank. "Who are?"

"Who? Ave, who? Really? Who else? The king and prince, of course!"

"What? Already? But we've only just arrived!" She was sure she'd have more time to plan an escape. This did not bode well.

"Orshie told me that Vegeta tired of looking at Trunks's old concubine and killed her. Seeing as how the prince's birthday is coming up, the king is letting him pick out a new one."

Ishane flounced over to Avelyn's spacious closet and was currently examining her clothes. Unlike Avelyn, she actually wanted to be auctioned off to the highest, and hopefully wealthiest, bidder. But she was used to this way of life. She was born in a red light district. It was all her life was. She saw the glam in being a whore to a royal, the money, the possessions, the cushiony lifestyle, and turned her back on the rather short life expectancy. It was a wonder to Avelyn how her friend was able to act so callously and frivolously. Though, she thought, she could understand. They were caught in a bad situation. Why not make the best of it?

"Ooh, can I borrow this?"

Ishane's excited shout brought Avelyn from her thoughts. She looked up to see the girl holding a skimpy yellow dress to her frame.

"Of course," was her reply.

Ishane's eyes lit up with more excitement, if that were possible. "You should wear this one when they arrive!" she exclaimed, holding out a tiny black slip of fabric that reached about the middle of Avelyn's thigh while wearing it. "It'll make your hair and eyes pop and your boobs will look phenomenal!"

Avelyn rolled her eyes and took the offered dress. "Thank you, Ishane. Now go to bed. You aren't supposed to be wandering around after hours."

She pushed the girl out the door and shut it in her face. After sliding the lock into place, she walked to her bed and sat on it heavily. She put her head in her hands and felt the tears begin to slip free.

Two weeks. Her fate would be decided in two weeks. There was no way out, no more time. This academy was actually a ship floating in space. Escape on such short notice was impossible. She would never make it back to Lorine, back to Aunite, back to her leather pants and boots... Her fate was to be a whore. Her best possible bet was to be the whore to a somewhat mysterious prince with a ruthless, murdering father.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer. I'm still working on introducing the many elements of the story. I don't feel comfortable posting the different points of view together just yet, but I will. Meaning, this story is written in limited omniscient points of view. I switch points depending on which angle would go best with the storyline, kind of like camera angles in a movie. So, as I'm introducing each character, I'll post their chapters separately until I get to the real action. I feel it gives my readers more time to digest each character.

Yeah, I know. I'll shut up and let you get to the good part now. Thanks so much to my readers. Silent or not, you keep me writing.

* * *

><p>Trunks lazily rolled out of bed and stood on shaky legs. He rubbed at his blue eyes as he made his way over to the bathroom that was connected to his room on the spaceship. He flipped on the bright light and winced as it reflected painfully off the pristine white that bathed everything in the small wash closet. He turned the water on in the shower and, after stripping out of his boxers, gratefully entered the hot jet of water. He stood under the showerhead, letting his violet hair cling to his forehead as his mind filled with thoughts.<p>

He didn't want a new concubine. They were always so much trouble. Not to mention the fact that he let them step all over him. Within a month those cunning bitches always managed to exploit his biggest weakness, extreme shyness to the opposite sex, and twist him to get whatever they wanted. Though feeling guilty during their eventual demise, Trunks was thankful his father's low tolerance for seeing the same things continuously usually ended the concubines' reigns.

And now he was rocketing through space with his father in their spaceship to a concubine academy to purchase him a new toy. He felt the bile rise in his throat and sighed heavily. He tried explaining to King Vegeta over and over again that he simply did not want a glorified whore to play with. The king, of course, had brushed off his complaints telling him that if he did not use the women, his sexual frustration would hinder his fighting prowess. Trunks always shut up when the conversation turned down that road. He wasn't about to be the one to admit to the king that his son was a twenty-three-year old virgin and the very thought of sex terrified him. It wasn't the actual act that scared him; it was the risk of creating a child. His life had not been easy by any stretch of the word and he refused to submit another being to his lifestyle.

He snorted at that thought; his lifestyle. Being in a war with the most feared being in the universe was certainly horrific on a kid growing up in the Saiyan Empire, much less the heir to the throne. After the defeat of his brother at the hands of Bardock, a low class warrior whose crew was murdered by the deceased tyrant, Cooler lashed back with a power no one would have guessed he had. Not long after Bardock's warning of Frieza's treachery and proceeding battle, Cooler rallied what forces would still follow him and attacked. The Saiyans were able to counter quickly, encouraged by Bardock's ascension to the legendary Super Saiyan during his battle with Frieza. Though they were now engaged in a vicious war, Trunks shuddered to think what would have happened to his people had they brushed Bardock's accusations aside.

And then there was the constant ridicule Trunks had to face being the product of an Earthling and not of full Saiyan blood. The only reason he was prince was because of the fact that Vegeta's Saiyan wife had been unable to bear him even a single child before she fell in battle some ten or more years back. It was common Saiyan practice not to remarry and so that left Trunks as the only legitimate option.

He had a younger sister, Bra, who came from the same coupling he had, but she had no interest in politics at the age of sixteen. She was more like their mother, Bulma, and looked exactly like the blue-haired woman as well. She could fight; she just preferred not to put her pretty little face in danger. Trunks chuckled to himself as he climbed out of the shower and dried off. She certainly was a handful.

He was really the only option the Saiyan race had.

A loud banging on his bedroom door woke him from his thoughts. He rushed to his room and managed to slip on a pair of boxers before a blue-headed fury barged through the door.

"Bra!" he exclaimed, chastising his sister's lack of personal privacy.

"Oh, shut up," she responded haughtily. "You're keeping Father waiting."

Bra rolled her eyes as she sauntered across the room to examine herself in a full-length mirror hanging on the wall.

"Damn," he mumbled, digging through the piles of discarded clothing on the floor to find his black spandex shorts. Missing training sessions was a huge no-no in the king's rule book. Even the few minutes he was currently running late by were sure to earn him a regeneration tank-worthy beating.

"What do you want?" he asked his sister gruffly as he tugged on his shoes. He glanced at where she stood posing and pulling on her skin-tight clothing. He knew there was a motive to her lingering. Faintly, he noted how she resembled many of the royal court's concubines that roamed the palace halls of the left wing.

She sighed a long, heavy sigh as she pulled her thin fingers through her hair. "Oh, nothing..."

He felt his skin crawl at her airy tone. She wanted something, all right.

"Just," she continued. "if you get a new toy, get one I can play with as well."

He froze as she turned to him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. She saw his horrified expression and scoffed.

"Not like _that,_" she clarified, putting a downward inflection on the last word. "Get one I can dress up, talk to."

"You mean like your own, life-sized doll," he responded flatly. He pulled his laces tight and stood. That was classic Bra; manipulation to have some fun.

"Yeah," she said eagerly, not catching his disdainful tone or simply not caring, he wasn't sure which. "Finally, you get it!"

She followed him out of his small room on the ship. Normally, she would've been left on the planet but their father wasn't comfortable leaving her behind with all the unrest that had started between the Saiyan people. The vain girl was reluctant to leave her closets and jewels at first, but a promise from Vegeta to stop at Greydon Station, a huge shopping fortress, quickly changed her mind. So now Trunks was stuck with her on the month-long trip to and back from the academy.

"So, you'll do it, won't you?" she asked as they stopped at the steel doors of the training facility.

"Fine," he sighed, only agreeing to get her off his back. Vegeta would be angry enough at him for keeping his waiting this long. He didn't need and irate Saiyan princess making his life difficult as well.

"Yay!" Bra exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down in the hall. Trunks placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop the show from continuing. The guards standing in the hall were staring intently. He gave her a look and, scared at his sudden roughness, she took her leave. As soon as she was safely on her way back to her room, Trunks braced himself and turned back towards the door. Putting on a stoic expression, he entered the room to face his father.


End file.
